Hidden Lesson
by lalluvia
Summary: Indonesia benar-benar kecewa atas kekalahannya dari Malaysia di final sepakbola Sea Games 2011. Sampai ia bertemu Thailand. Oneshot, Fem!Indonesia.


**_Hidden Lesson_**

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Pemuda berbaju kuning dengan ban oranye di lengannya maju, menendang bola itu...<em>

_Bola itu menyapu kaki sang pemuda berkaus hitam yang berjaga di depan gawang... _

_Dan bola itu menggelinding pelan. Ke depan. Masuk._

_..._

_..._

_Menyakitkan._

...

...

**~/|\~**

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, Don! Katanya hari ini pasti menang! Kenyataannya?"

"Menang untung saja bangga!"

"Ohya? Akui saja burung tak bisa mencengkram harimau, lah!"

"Itu bukan burung sembarangan, itu-"

"Okey, apa saja lah."

...Sialan.

Kurampas bola dari pinggir lapangan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar bola itu ke kepalanya. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti bicara. Berhenti tertawa. Berhenti tersenyum. Berhenti.

Seenaknya saja ia mengejek Garuda Pancasila! Garudaku, garuda yang selalu setia bertengger di dadaku, yang sudah mencengkram singa, gajah, dan hampir mengoyakkan harimau.

Hampir.

Detik ini, satu kata itu saja dapat membuat hatiku hancur. Aku dapat merasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ugh. Jangan sampai dia melihatku seperti ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung melangkah pergi. Tak seperti yang kusangka, Malaysia masih memintaku kembali.

"Hoi! Kembali!"

Huh. Untuk apa aku kembali? Mendengar lagu 'Negaraku' miliknya saat pengalungan medali yang dapat kumengerti seluruh makna liriknya sehingga aku tidak bisa tidak memperhatikannya?

"Indon!"

Aku cepat-cepat berlari menjauh, berharap ia tidak sempat melihat airmataku yang mulai tumpah.

Anak sialan itu...

Tak pernahkah sekali saja aku menang darinya?

Tak pernahkah sekali saja ia tak mengejekku saat hatiku hancur?

Tak pernahkah sekali saja ia menghormatiku, kakak perempuannya sendiri?

Sekarang ia bahkan tak mau memanggilku 'Kak'.

Kurang ajar.

Tapi, kali ini, kekalahanku bukan korban dari kelicikannya atau sifatnya yang lain. Ini jelas korban dari senyuman maut Dewi Fortuna.

Kenapa Dewi Fortuna tak tersenyum padaku? Bagaimana bisa ia memilih Malaysia? Jangan-jangan Dewi itu genit, hanya mau memberi senyumnya pada laki-laki!

Baiklah, aku mulai gila, dan aku bahkan tak tahu sedang berjalan ke mana. Jalan yang kulalui cukup gelap, hanya sedikit penerangan dari lampu jalan, itupun agak redup. Cuaca? Jangan ditanya. Cuaca suatu daerah selalu mengikuti suasana hati pemiliknya. Jadi, jika pemiliknya sedang galau, beginilah cuacanya. Suram tak jelas.

Malam ini sunyi, terlalu sunyi. Satu-satunya bunyi yang dapat ditangkap oleh telingaku hanyalah bunyi gesekan sepatuku dengan aspal. Kupandang sepasang sepatu itu, sepatu bola. Aku belum sempat mengganti sepatu. Dan aku bahkan membawa sebuah bola. Kebetulan sekali. Alam bawah sadarku tahu bahwa aku masih ingin bermain bola... Tapi aneh sekali kalau aku menggiring bola sambil menangis sendirian di jalan sepi. Suram.

Oke, aku akan melakukan tendangan penalti.

Kutaruh bola itu tepat di depanku, lalu mundur tiga langkah.

Kutegakkan punggungku, kuhapus air mataku, kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba membayangkan kalau aku sedang bersiap menjebol gawang Malaysia.

Baiklah, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Lebih baik kalau targetku wajah Malon! Nah, sekarang baru aku bisa semangat!

Aku berlari maju sedikit dan menendang bola itu dengan segenap tenaga yang masih kumiliki.

Entah dimana bola itu sekarang. Yang pasti, aku puas karena tendanganku itu kencang. Ha, andai Malay benar-benar ada, pasti wajahnya sudah robek! Yah, tidak juga. Tapi aku dapat membayangkan ekspresi sombongnya berubah menderita dan kacamatanya pecah! Lalu ia terkena pecahan kacamata itu dan kulitnya tersayat-sayat dan menyemburkan darah-

Hm, inikah yang dimaksud Japan saat menyebutku seorang _yangire_?

Entahlah. Tapi bayanganku tentang Malaysia cukup menghibur, bahkan membuatku sedikit lupa akan kesedihanku dan membuatku ingin tertawa. Tertawa sendiri memang gila, tapi untuk kali ini biar sajalah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula tidak ada siapapun di sini selain diriku.

Aku mulai tertawa. Lega sekali rasanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti ada orang lain di sekitarku. Aku diam, dan benar saja, terdengar seruan dari seseorang.

"Siapa di sana? Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Suara itu tidak begitu jelas, aku tak dapat menebak pemiliknya. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan suara hantu. Aku pasti bisa merasakan kalau itu hantu, ya 'kan?

Aku mulai celingukan, berusaha menemukan sesosok manusia dalam gelap. Aku terus mencari ke segala arah, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Atau mungkin orang itu tergeletak di jalan? Mungkin saja, toh dia tadi meminta pertolongan.

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke bawah, berharap menemukan orang tadi. Aku harus membantunya. Menurut India, orang terkena sial karena karma yang buruk. Artinya, aku harus berbuat suatu perbuatan baik agar aku mendapat karma yang baik.

Aku terus menunduk-nunduk mencari, kali ini sambil berjalan, hingga aku akhirnya menemukan sepasang kacamata di dekat kaki kiriku.

Sepasang kacamata?

Wah! Jangan-jangan milik Malon? Menyenangkan sekali! Ingin rasanya kuinjak kacamata ini... Injak, tidak, injak, tidak, injak... Kasihan juga kalau kuinjak. Lagipula aku tidak mau itu membuat karmaku semakin buruk.

Aku semakin bersemangat mengamati jalanan, berharap menemukan Malaysia tergeletak di jalan. Walaupun agaknya itu tak mungkin. Tapi kalau tidak, milik siapa kacamata tadi? Rasanya aku familiar dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu.

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah lagi, kakiku tersangkut sesuatu. Hampir saja aku terjatuh karena tersandung. Sial. Kalau orang yang kucari itu benar-benar Malaysia, aku bersumpah aku akan menampar anak itu karena membuatku tertipu untuk mencarinya di malam gelap begini.

Kuangkat benda yang membuatku tersandung. Sebuah payung. Payung itu dalam keadaan terbuka, warnanya merah, putih, dan biru. Aku cukup sering melihat payung ini selama Sea Games. Jika gagangnya diputar-putarkan, warna payung itu seperti bercampur dan tampak seperti permen lolipop. Tanpa harus berpikir, aku tahu pemilik payung ini. Payung ini mengikuti ke mana Thailand bertanding.

Yang berarti... Thailand ada di sekitar sini. Dan seruan minta tolong itu keluar dari mulutnya. Serta, kacamata yang tadi itu miliknya.

"Thailand!" panggilku keras. Teriakanku langsung di sambut suara yang khas dari sebelah kiriku, "Aku di sini!"

Baru sedikit berjalan ke kiri, aku tiba di depan Thailand. Ia lagi-lagi memakai baju putih, dan sedang dalam keadaan berjongkok, menunduk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kak Thailand!"

Thai mengangkat kepalanya, memandangku sejenak seakan otaknya perlu loading lama dahulu untuk menyimpulkan siapa yang dilihatnya. Mungkin karena kegelapan malam dan juga karena ia tidak memakai kacamata.

"Nesia?"

"Ya, ini aku. Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan kacamatamu."

Aku kembali ke lokasi kacamata itu dan mengambilnya. Sepertinya kacamata ini terpelanting dan jatuh... Untung saja tidak pecah.

Saat melewati payung, kuambil juga benda itu. Dugaanku, payung ini lepas dari genggaman Thailand dan jatuh ke sini.

Tapi bagaimana Thailand bisa menjatuhkan payungnya, kacamatanya, dan dirinya sendiri? Rasanya aneh. Personifikasi Negeri Gajah Putih itu bukanlah tipe orang yang ceroboh.

"Ini," gumamku sambil menyodorkan kacamata dan payung pada Thailand, yang segera memakai kacamatanya dan menggenggam payung lukis itu dengan tangan kiri.

Tak kusangka, tangan kanannya dengan tangkas melempar sebuah bola ke arahku. Bola yang tadi kutendang! Walau terkejut, aku refleks menangkap bola itu. Kupandang Thailand yang sedang berusaha bangun, lalu kupandang bola itu. Ya ampun.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada orang lain selain diriku di sini! Kupikir aku sendiri tapi-"

Permohonan maaf itu terpotong oleh tepukan di punggungku. Pelakunya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Namanya juga _Land of Smiles_.

"Indonesia. Andai kau menendang sekeras itu tadi, pasti kau sudah menang, ana."

Ck. Kenapa dia harus mengingatkanku kembali.

"Yah, harusnya aku bisa berjuang lebih keras tadi," kataku menanggapi. "Tapi tidak juga. Aku sudah bermain maksimal tadi. Jelas-jelas aku lebih banyak membuat peluang dan aku lebih unggul dari Malaysia! Dia hanya beruntung, aku yakin itu. Sedangkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun bisa seberuntung dirinya. Aku yakin aku lebih layak menjadi juara, tapi hanya ini yang kudapat. Dan juga wasit itu. Bisa-bisanya Japan mengirim wasit yang merugikanku seperti itu!"

Senyum Thailand yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari wajahnya kini berubah menjadi senyum bijaksana.

"Kau harus bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki, Nes," nasihatnya dengan tenang.

...Baiklah, aku memang ingin mempunyai kakak, tapi aku baru ingat kalau kebanyakan kakak memang suka menasihati adiknya. Memang menyebalkan kalau sang kakak menasihati tentang sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri tidak lakukan, tetapi lebih mengesalkan lagi kalau sang kakak itu memang punya segalanya alias sempurna. Apa ia tidak sadar kalau adiknya juga ingin sesempurna dirinya tapi tak bisa?

Tiba-tiba saja Thailand berubah menyebalkan di mataku. Tentu saja mudah baginya untuk bersyukur, ia mempunyai segalanya! Andai Brunei yang menasihatiku seperti itu – meski ia adik kandungku sendiri – aku tidak akan sekesal ini, karena Brunei tidak berhasil mendapatkan satu keping medali emas pun di Sea Games ini. Tapi Thailand? Saingan terbesarku yang entah mengapa selalu beruntung, mahir dalam banyak cabang olahraga, hanya kalah sekali-sekali dan itu bisa ia terima dengan lapang dada. Tentu saja, karena ia masih amat amat mampu menang di cabang lain.

"Apa yang kumiliki? Sekeping medali perak dari sepakbola yang kuterima dengan berat hati dalam sebuah upacara pengalungan tanpa lagu 'Indonesia Raya'? Dan sebenarnya kau tahu apa tentang kesulitan?" bentakku, menyemburkan kata-kata tanpa dipikir lagi, "Kau tak tahu rasanya dijajah, dimanfaatkan, ditipu! Dan kau tak punya masalah berarti! Kau selalu tersenyum senang!"

Thailand mundur selangkah, matanya melebar melihatku yang berapi-api membentaknya. Senyum khasnya pun menghilang. Sejenak ia hanya tersentak, dan sejenak kemudian ia mulai berusaha membela diri.

"Aku mungkin selalu tersenyum, tapi bukan-"

"Kapan kau punya masalah? Kau selalu lebih menang dariku!" potongku dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras darinya, "Dalam industri, pariwisata, ekonomi, kepemimpinan, olahraga..."

Aku menunduk, menatap kosong ke jalan. Di dalam hatiku aku sadar ini tidak adil, meluapkan segala emosiku dengan membentak orang yang tak banyak bersalah. Tapi lidahku dan emosiku terasa sulit untuk dikendalikan. Aku tak menyalahkannya jika ia mau berbalik membalas kata-kataku atau membenciku.

Ternyata ia hanya menghela nafas. Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman – kali ini senyuman sedih. Sungguh, aku merasa berdosa sekarang.

"Pikirkan lagi. Aku kalah darimu, ana."

Kuangkat kepalaku, kedua mata hitamku menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Benarkah?

Industri. Sekarang aku disebut-sebut mempunyai peluang untuk menggantikan posisi Thailand karena industri di sana terhambat banjir, hanya saja aku yang kurang memanfaatkan peluang itu. Padahal peluang seperti ini tidak datang tiap tahun.

Pariwisata. Salah satu andalan pendapatan Thailand. Tapi akibat banjir juga, turis yang mengunjunginya berkurang. Kalau itu terjadi pada Jakarta, kurasa pariwisataku tidak akan terlalu terganggu karena para turis masih dapat mengunjungi daerah lainnya seperti Bali, Lombok, Yogyakarta, Pulau Komodo, Bunaken...

Ekonomi. Meski kurasa posisi ekonomi Thailand berada di atasku, tapi ia bukan anggota G-20, kelompok kekuatan-kekuatan ekonomi di dunia. Harus diakui, aku senang berada di G-20 sebagai satu-satunya bangsa Asia Tenggara.

Kepemimpinan. Thailand memang dianggap kakak oleh semua bangsa di Asia Tenggara, kadang termasuk diriku dan kadang tidak, tapi aku juga dapat memimpin ASEAN dengan baik. Setelah penyerahan jabatan ketua ASEAN pada Cambodia, aku sempat dipuji karena dianggap sukses melakukan tugasku. Selain itu, akulah kakak perempuan dari semua bangsa SEA, kecuali Thailand dan mungkin Vietnam.

Terakhir, olahraga. Jelas sekali karena Sea Games tengah berlangsung dan akan ditutup besok. Aku sudah memastikan diri menjadi juara umum. Ia memang mengalahkanku dalam voli dan basket, tetapi ia mencetak rekor baru yang buruk dalam sepakbola – tidak lolos dari penyisihan grup. Padahal aku berharap untuk bertemu dengannya di partai final. Sedangkan aku, gagal membuyarkan rekor selama 20 tahun tidak pernah mendapat emas di cabang sepakbola saja sudah menangis.

Benar kata Thailand, ia sedang kalah dariku. Aku yang memang terlalu mudah mengeluh.

Harusnya aku bisa seperti Thailand yang mampu tetap tersenyum meski dihadang berbagai masalah. Senyumnya itu membuatnya terlihat selalu gembira meski ia tengah mengalami kesulitan. Ia tidak sesempurna yang kupikirkan, dan mungkin senyumnya itu kadang palsu. Mungkin saja. Kemungkinan itu sudah kupikirkan sejak dulu.

Aku benar-benar bersalah, membentaknya seperti itu... Baru saja tadi aku mengatai Malaysia kurang ajar karena tidak menghormatiku sebagai kakaknya, aku sendiri malah bertindak kurang ajar pada Thailand. Kak Thailand.

Melihatku diam dan berpikir, ia ikut diam dan memandangku dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa ditebak maksudnya. Selain maksudnya, apakah senyum itu palsu atau tulus? Ia membuatku penasaran dengan pikirannya yang tak tertebak itu.

Terserahlah, mungkin itu memang anugerah istimewa yang diberikan pada Thailand. Ia tidak seperti diriku yang mudah ditebak. Misalnya, pasti semua orang tahu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang. Benar, memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Thailand.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Thai... Aku tidak bisa menguasai emosiku," seruku sungguh-sungguh.

Kak Thailand memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyum yang artinya tak tertebak tadi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Untuk menebusnya, hmm... Ikutlah menonton film horor bersamaku minggu depan! Nanti untuk makannya akan kusediakan nasi lengkap dengan lauk apa saja yang kau mau... Lauk yang benar-benar pedas!" bujukku dengan penuh semangat.

Thailand tertawa kecil mendengar bujukanku, tapi ia lalu mengangguk setuju.

Aku tersenyum, lega sekaligus gembira. Dan, seperti yang kuharapkan, ia membalas senyumanku. Sesuatu tentang senyuman itu membuatku tenang, seolah membuktikan bahwa senyum itu benar-benar senyum tulus dari hatinya.

Ah...

Biar saja Dewi Fortuna tersenyum pada Malaysia, aku yakin senyum dewi yang menyebalkan itu tidak seindah senyum Thailand!

Karena senyum tulus Kak Thai adalah senyum terindah di dunia ini...

**~/|\~**

"Selamat, Viet!" ucapku santai, sementara ia hanya mengangguk. Terlihat jelas kalau ia kelelahan dan kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah dari Thailand. Biasanya saja ia tidak terlalu suka tersenyum, apalagi sekarang saat menghadapi kekalahan. Ia tidak menutupi kekecewaannya. Hm, biasanya aku juga begitu.

"Selamat ya, Thailand!" seruku ceria, mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Indonesia. Kau ada di sini. Kau menang dari Malaysia, ana?" tanyanya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Begitulah. Setidaknya ini mengobatiku, walau hanya sedikit dan aku hanya mendapat perunggu."

"Dan walau lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah lagu kebangsaanku?" tanya Thailand, langsung kusambut dengan anggukan.

"Lagu kebangsaanmu enak didengar, aku suka!" pujiku sambil menaiki podium, "Lagipula, nanti malam 'Indonesia Raya' akan dinyanyikan di acara penutupan yang pasti akan spektakuler!"

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan lagu itu, na~"

Aku berdiri tegak, memasang senyum untuk menghormati lagu kebangsaannya. Kulirik Thailand yang mulai menyanyi dengan semangat. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia sudah memberiku pelajaran yang berharga walau agak tersembunyi.

Terima kasih, Kak!

Sekarang aku bisa tersenyum tanpa beban saat pengalungan medali, meski aku hanya mendapat perunggu. Mungkin juga karena Malaysia tidak berdiri di podium manapun dan kedua bangsa yang mendapat medali perak dan emas kalah dariku dalam perebutan gelar juara umum. Mungkiiinnn. Tapi yang penting, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meratapi nasibku dan menggerutu menyalahkan segala sesuatu lagi. Aku akan bangkit berdiri, berusaha, dan menang!

Karena Indonesia bisa!

* * *

><p>Fic ini spontan yang saya tulis karna kecewa sama kekalahan kita... Jadi maaf kalau agak aneh~ Dan ada ThailandNesia yang langka tapi saya suka~<p>

Jujur, fic ini ditulis agak buru-buru, jadi saya kurang puas, tapi saya tetap boleh minta review dari anda semua kan? Saya tunggu review anda jika berkenan! ^^


End file.
